Customarily such oil coolers are constructed in the form of a parallelepiped-shaped package of spaced-apart plates, which separate cooling medium channels and fluid channels from each other, wherein connectors for feeding and removing the fluid and the coolant are provided at the face ends of the package. Such an oil cooler design is available from Alfa Laval and is known as a “plate heat exchanger”.